Question: $xy + y + 3z + 7 = 3y - 2z - 3$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $xy + y + 3z + {7} = 3y - 2z - {3}$ $xy + y + 3z = 3y - 2z - {10}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $xy + y + {3z} = 3y - {2z} - 10$ $xy + y = 3y - {5z} - 10$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $xy + {y} = {3y} - 5z - 10$ $xy = {2y} - 5z - 10$ Isolate $x$ $x{y} = 2y - 5z - 10$ $x = \dfrac{ 2y - 5z - 10 }{ {y} }$